My new life as a Yugioh character
by Zeltrech
Summary: I expected myself to be judged and sent to either Heaven or Hell after I died. What I was not expecting was to be reborn as a character in a card game anime. Well if this is to be my new life, who am I say no?


**Hello people! This is my first time writing a story. Please inform me of any mistakes I make in this story**

 **The story might feature a whole lot of plot before I do any actual duels so please bear with me**

The last memory of my life on Earth was the of a car moving away from me while I laid on the ground bleeding to death.

I had just gone out to buy some groceries for my mother. We were out of eggs so I just had to cross the street and go to that one shop that was open 24/7. I had begun crossing the street when I heard the honk of a car and a light coming from my left before everything went black.

Of all the things for me to die by, a car accident seemed kinda too cliche. I was kinda planning on committing suicide by jumping off a roof after maybe saying goodbye to my mother and saying "Fuck You" to my father's face.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I was a living ball of gloom.

I was expecting eternal darkness or maybe the pits of hell. I was not really religious but you gotta admit almost everyone on Earth believed in some sort of afterlife even if they didn't admit it.

What I wasn't expecting was a warmth surrounding me. It was comfortable and under normal circumstances, I would never want to get up. The problem was I couldn't move my body at all. I couldn't talk,hear,see or feel anything except the warmth and something resembling a drum beat like _dum, dum, dum._

For a long time, I stayed in that state. I didn't bother counting my time spent there, that would be the road to insanity, I just...existed.

So when I felt myself being pushed in the direction of a bright light, I was understandably happy. Perhaps I was present in some sort of waiting room for people that go to heaven? Maybe I'll be happy as some sort of soul wandering the heavens forever?

Then when I finally came out, the cold hit me.

I cried. Because when you spend a long time in a literal cocoon of warmth, your body finds it really hard to adjust to cold things and it's almost unbearable.

I was under a bright light being held by something. It smelt like antiseptic and...shit was that blood? then I was handed over to something else. I heard crying and laughing and I was going hysterical andohmygodwhatishapp-

Then something took me and started rocking me...I felt the familiar warmth and that same sound as before...that _dum dum dum_ that really felt like a heartbeat...

That's when I realised I was being held by a human being. I was in the same warmth and feeling the same heartbeat as the one that I was feeling for a long time...

And then I realised that I had been a baby this whole time.

That stopped my crying and almost sent me to a shock. I had been given a new life as a baby. Maybe I was the perfect choice for that one sidekick every prophesized hero needs? Maybe I just did enough good stuff to get a second chance?

I stopped caring about the reason for my new life though. In my old life, I was someone that had no future. I had no skills nor was I particularly good at anything. My friends were all pricks and the only one I really cared about was my mother.

I was going to use this new life to my advantage. I already had more awareness than any other baby recorded in history. I could do almost anything I wanted with my life now.

I would become someone that history remembered.

I spent 4 years as a baby and let me tell you, it's not as easy as it sounds.

Apparently my new name was Kaze. At least that's what I managed to understand from the gibberish my new parents were spouting at me. I tried following what they were saying and I managed to pick up the language faster than I thought I would. I read somewhere that a baby can learn languages more easily so maybe that helped?

For almost 6 months, I couldn't move at all. My baby legs were too small for me to stand on and crawling was really tiring.

After 8 months, I stood up for the first time and said my first word "mama". I loved my mother dearly in my old life. So I would honor her by cherishing my new mom.

I finally managed to walk and talk at one and a half years. My new parents were overjoyed and thought I was born genius.

At 2 years old, I managed to find out the names of my parents: Kokoro Ami and Kokoro Nomura were my mother and father respectively so that made me Kokoro Kaze. I was able to piece together that the language they were speaking was Japanese since I recognized a few words from the few anime I watched in my old life. I didn't know if I was in Japan or not, since I was never taken outside nor was I allowed to watch TV

My parents both had work for most of the day and left me alone in our house with our 2 maids. I usually spent the days half-heartedly playing with my toys or just walking around the house or in the garden.

I tried just staying quiet but then my parents grew worried since that's not really typical toddler behaviour so I just did some stuff like pushing down vases or going on a tantrum from time to time.

Today would be my 4th birthday and I was finally allowed to watch the gigantic TV present in our living room. I'll finally find out if the world I'm living in right now is any different from the world I knew.

I turned the TV on to see...wait is that guy hanging on some kinda...hoop monster? Is that a card in his hand? Why does it resemble a Yugioh card so muc-Holy shit.

I recognize that guy. That's Sakaki Yusho, the father of Yugioh Arc-V's protagonist Sakaki Yuya.

I'm in an anime world.

YEEESSSSSSSS!

Yugioh was the one interest I had in my past life...outside of Cardfight Vanguard and Buddyfight. I played all the Tag Force games on my PSP and watched every episode of every series. I was really excited for the Link format too...before my untimely demise.

This was perfect! I had the knowledge of what would happen in the future! I could warn Yuya of what's gonna happen. Help Akaba Reiji whip the Lancers into shape and maybe stand a chance against- Yeah fuck that.

I would change the story as little as possible. My presence alone meant that I had already changed the entire timeline cause of the Butterfly effect and what not. Changing the story means changing the future, which makes my knowledge immaterial.

If a character was slated to die or to be "carded", I would do nothing to change it. Empathy for strangers was honestly a foreign feeling for me. My new parents were good people so I would be hurt if something happened to them, but everyone else could die for all I cared.

I would become a shadow. The quiet member of the Lancers that only interfered when necessary.

But first, I really need to go to the bathroom cause I spent too much thinking about stuff and- Shit.

Well, wetting the floor is standard toddler behaviour right?

 **Please rate and review!**


End file.
